Wexley
"It can't be that hard right? I just shoot where you point." Wex is a marksman extraordinaire, resident wunderkind, trap sniffer, altar boy, and a rando adventurer with a super sad and totally original, tragic backstory. (Because no adventurer has a tragic backstory. Ever.) Wex is played by Junpei. Intro Confusion showed on Wex's face--long before he realized he was even confused--as he stood in the drawing room of The Yawning Portal Inn He twiddled his thumbs as he looked around at the angry eyes staring him down. The drawing room was filled with a dozen or so serious looking--and fast becoming impatient--adventurers and murder hobos itching to try their min-maxed builds on BBEGs and/or unsuspecting NPCs. They all wanted to start their adventure an hour ago but this little boy was making life hard for their quest giver aka DM. "I-I'm not sure why I'm here! I was just looking for apples a-and now you're telling me to slay a what?!" "A giant crab and a--." "A wha--" "A giant crab and a dem--" "A what--" "A giant crab and a demon sword! Let me finish boy!" "..." "...and possibly a Beholder or two and several Djinns,There were no Beholders, thankfully. But there was Jenny the bored Sphynx, Darth Maul (yes ''that Darth Maul) who was oddly there for some reason, and the promised crab--although he was not what everyone expected. Mr.Crab was very polite and kinda sounded British... even died like a ser. I dunno it's covered under 'etcetera etcetera'--but that's nitpicking the contract you signed."'' "I signed a contract!? B-b-but that guy in a funky cloak just asked me to write my name on parchment after I asked him for help!" Wex was sweating bullets as he tried to explain. "I swear!" he added as he pointed to a guy picking his nose near the door. Everyone looked across the room towards the offender who was now in the middle of eating his booger--probably thought nobody was going to look his way at that very moment...or ever--he wasn't really popular with girls and/or people in general (sensitive subject, don't tell him I told you). '' ''He was an emaciated-looking man wearing a visibly unwashed vomit-green robe. Across his chest lay a wooden board; “Interested Adventurers Sign Up Here” written in big, purple, and scarlet letters. "I... just wanted to know where I could get apples--" Wex started The man flipped the board; “PASSPHRASE FOR SECRET MISSION: Hey mister, know where I can buy apples?” "What the--that was oddly on the nose!" the boy yelped. "Maybe the-the thing-the contract isn't good? It was a misundersta--" The man turned around, “Contract Irrevocable Once Signed” was painted on another board laid on his back. He then faced them again. He shrugged. Frustrated groaning could be heard from everyone in the room mixed in with a few cheers and jeers. "Well, that's that for that fuckery." the burly man--the client/questgiver/NPC--said as he rose and gave a pat on the back to a shocked Wex (whose mouth was still wide open in disbelief). As the other adventurers filed out, the burly man took a red fruit from his desk. "Here, catch." he said as he threw an apple in the air. Wex, though surprised, was able to catch it with his right hand. "Listen, be smart and stay alive kid. You'll get enough gold to buy a whole damn orchard of apples if you want after this." the big man said. "The boss is pretty generous, see" he chortled as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs. "Now off you go." he added as he exhaled heavy purple smoke. Wex's eyes watered and he coughed a few times while mumbling some thanks. “I’ll never smoke when I grow up!” he thought as he slowly walked out of the drawing room to join the rest of the expedition outside. He reached in his pocket with his left hand and took the folded up contract they gave him earlier. His eyes scanned the contents; "Wexley" was signed at the bottom in black ink with big scrawled letters. He shifted his attention to the apple in his hand. He thought about his big brother Pax and bigger brother Arthune as he looked at his own face reflected on the fruit's shiny skin. "To White Plume Mountain then..." he said with a sigh before he took a big, crunchy bite Description Appearance "Where's the rest of him?" -- Quest NPC Wankink Tightwad '' Average sized kid for his age though an ancient hag--who was bored and had nothing better to do that day-- already revealed that he'll take after his father and grow into a tall lad soon enough. His hair--the color of dark wood, usually disheveled. His eyes--orbs of black, brown, or green depending on the light, usually twinkling when he's listening to a good tale. His Goggles of Night rest snugly on his head, ready to give him clear vision in the dark. He wears soft leather gloves and soft boots with fur lining the soles to help with stealth walking. Nothing to complain about, really. Although he'd sometimes wish they'd sell clothes that washed themselves. That way he'd have more time playing D&D. '''Personality' "Just tell him a silly story or a funny joke. Or, well, just fart real loud... that's enough to make him laugh." '' ''--Pax telling Arthune about Wex '' At times impulsive and reckless but always happy to help people in need. Wex is easily tricked into triggering traps or luring monsters by other expedition members who are either too afraid to risk their own necks or just plain mean. He admires power and skill but puts greater value on kindness and generosity. Telling him a good story is the best way to get his attention and the shortest way to his young heart. Giving him an apple works too. But, not being an overall jerk is more than enough reason for him to like someone. ''"'Again?! Oh well...' he said with resignation. "He then sighed as he pulled down his goggles and readied his mini hand crossbow, 'If adults can't do it, then I guess it's up to kids like me to pick up the slack,' he said as he counted his bolts and wiped his nose. '' '''Here we go,' he breathed out. "And while whistling a tune, he charged ahead into the unknown, ready to face danger." '' ''--Notes on Wex by Ernestine Butkrak (a "Protect our Children from Hazardous Labour--i.e. Adventuring" member/activist and part-time adventurer). Biography Early life Wex's life was a chaotic mess from the moment he was born. He lived with his brother Pax and their mother in a rundown shack made of rags, rusty nails, and rotting wooden boards. The mother was unstable and temperamental, jumping from one mood to another, swinging from happy to foaming-at-the-mouth mad at the drop of a hat. Food was scarce, comfort scant, education found wanting, and love from their mother nonexistent. A mysterious illness befell him when he was two and he never fully recovered. Being sentenced to his bed since then made his home life all the more grim. His only companion was his older brother Pax who loved and cared for him ever since he could remember. Later on he would also come to know and love the young man Arthune like a brother as well. Life as an adventurer Education St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers® "Yer a wizard, Harry!" '' Few people actually care about the destitute in Faerun. Peasant families getting their children educated in esteemed schools was unheard of. Even country schools out in the sticks cost coin that the poor simply do not have. The most gifted scholars-and the weirdest--from the biggest academic institutions across the continent saw a disturbing statistical trend. Miseducation, overall stupidity, and apathy to death rose dangerously high. This was also linked to the upward tic of disturbing child deaths due to adventuring, a job many are forced into because of poverty. This is also a symptom of the general lack of quality education in Faerun's poor citizens. At least that's what the founders thought. They--the scholars who are misfits, oddballs, introverts, and some, even dedicated DnD DMs every weekend--pooled their resources and decided to educate as many children as they can to perhaps steer Faerun to a better place in the coming generation. After securing a license from the crown and local lords, the roving school started their operations. They introduced simple learning modules for children--and for willing adults who wish to study--that are useful not only for adventuring but for social integration as well. They hoped that education would, at the very least, increase the children's survival. But the loftier goal would be to discourage the practice of underage adventuring altogether by giving people other non-violent options in life. Why slay dragons when you can be a teacher, a healer, or even an accountant? If things go well and these adventurers survive till adulthood, they will have other things to teach their children--if they wish to have any-- besides the usual "How to recognize a lying bastard and kill him in 3 seconds" and the ever popular "How to not get disintegrated". The modules offer condensed lessons on etiquette, Science, martial and battle instruction, and even magick. There are dozens of these modules for different kinds of adventurers but we will only cover the modules that Wex has learned. '''General Modules' * Conventional and Utilitarian Nutrition Training ** For outdoor adventuring, finding food in the strangest of places tip the balance between life and death in the wilderness, cave, or any hidey hole one finds themselves in. * Developmental Instruction in Contemporary Knowledge ** For children adventurers (and some adults as well) who'd never had formal education. Basics in elementary education, history, and a few knick-knacks here and there that would prove beneficial to adventuring. * Foreign and Uncommon Cultural Knowledge; Interpretations and Nonjudgmental Generalities ** Basic lessons in cultural sensitivity and foreign diplomacy. One must respect traditions of other cultures (as much as one can, at the very least). Sometimes, talking things out can resolve disputes that could have ended in bloody battles and disemboweled guts. It’s worth a try you know. Besides if things go south when parleying, one can always resort to bloody battles and disemboweling guts. * Battle Operations, Opportunities, and Battlefield Survival ** The quintessential guide in battle tactics, special operations, and contingency plans in case of imminent defeat. One must live to fight another day, after all. Specialized Modules After learning the basic modules, students are able to study highly specialized advanced modules of their choosing. Most of these learning modules are taken in sets and students must complete the previous module in the set before advancing. Wex chose the following modules for study: * Archery Sessions for Stance (1 of 2) ** Basic forms fledgling archers must remember to better their aim and posture. A few months of diligence will a sharpshooter of an archer make. * Headwind, Obstructions, Lightsource, and Environments (2 of 2) ** Master these impediments after mastering one’s stance. A strong headwind, obstructions in the line of sight, poor lightsource, and harsh environments can be the bane of an intermediate archer. One must always be prepared to face these head on if one is to succeed. They are usually an archer’s enemies but with the right know how they can be one’s friends. Controversy The School-in-a-Cart is no stranger to controversy, the registration of their name being the first roadblock they faced. St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers'® founders found it almost impossible to register the roving school under the name of this obscure saint. They had to convince the crown registry that they were indeed serious and not pulling a prank. The king's registrar relented after being shown evidence that St. Clitoria was indeed a "legit" saint (patron saint of people who can't stop talking about their weird genital rash). After reviewing the scholars' syllabus, and seeing that they were indeed of very high standards, he relented but only allowed the saint's first name to be registered as allowing also the last name would be too much of an insult to the crown and all its citizens (It's St. Clitoria Cuntbumfookme, by the way. Thought you should know.) After successfully negotiating their registration they faced heavy opposition from the Neverwinter's Parents and Teachers Association (yes, they have those too). Apparently, many have taken offense to the titles of their Generalized and Specialized Learning Modules--except for one--cleared and permitted by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter H.O.L.EHeadwind, Obstructions, Lightsource, and Environments (2 of 2)-Specialized Learning Module. The board ruled that by itself, the word "hole" wasn't offensive. Besides, if they did censor it, they'd be forced to censor one of their most respected scholars' name; the late Professor Phalliolus Waste Hole.and have called for St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart's expulsion from the registry of licensed schools. After another careful and tense negotiation, it has been agreed upon that their Learning Module titles will no longer be shortened into acronyms and will now sport their full name henceforth. **(Many modules have been produced but the footnotes will only include modules Wex No. 052917 studied and passed in.) Death's Kiss He was felled by the demon sword Blackrazor as he did his best to defend his fleeing companions in White Plume Mountain. His companions later retrieved his body and spirit after Jenny the sassy Sphinx defeated the wielder of the cursed weapon. Resurrected with soul intact, the only traces of this horrible event are the bone chilling nightmares and the scar across Wex's chest. Relationships and Affiliations Paxton "Where do... where do people go when they die?" "He's going to get better. Our Wex is a trooper, he'll pull through," Arthune assured Pax calmly. '' ''"He asked me. I need to know..." '' ''His words hung in the air and stayed. The day was gloomy and chilly; sitting under their favorite tree did little to brighten their mood. The thought that a boy of eight was worrying about his mortality filled Arthune with sorrow. "I'll get more healing draughts later tonight," He said as he pulled his little brother close, an arm over his shoulder. "He'll be up and running in no time," he uttered weakly, after a thought. It took all the young man's strength to sound hopeful. He couldn't let his young brother worry about this too much. '' ''He couldn't--and shouldn't--let on that he too was at a loss. That he too was stricken with dread. '' ''"If-if only I could get sick in his place." Pax whispered to himself. '' ''"If only... I could die in his place." Pax is Wex's only known sibling by blood. Having a face so similar to Wex's, not to mention their negligible age difference--some say they are the same age--they were often mistaken for twins when they were younger. Although whether or not they were actual twins was never really confirmed. He was a sweet and loving kid, always protective of his younger brother as Wex was sickly and physically weaker. He always made sure his little brother had bedtime stories to take with him when he dreams. In his mind, it was the least he could do to help lessen his brother's suffering. Pax quite liked telling stories.The accurate account of his mini adventurers were always described in detail. Make-believe tall tales were also a favorite of his, creating characters and kingdoms that only existed in his mind. Sometimes it was Wex's turn to tell stories, Pax loved that too. At other times they put themselves in the stories themselves, living as a knight or a prince for a day, making the details up together as they went along. Happy as they were with each other's company, it was not to last forever. Pax was later sold to slavery by their insane mother for a loaf of stale bread, a few coins, and a bottle of cheap wine. Unable to cope with the tragedy, Wex succumbed to his illness and was found dead later that day by a grief stricken Arthune. It was said that Arthune vowed to return and bury his body after he freed Pax from his captors."He was yelling all over as he ran out the house to lord knows where," a neighbor told the crown authority. But the witness insisted that Arthune never returned and that somebody else claimed the frail boy's corpse the next morning. Accounts of Pax and Arthune that day began and ended at the Bleating Lamb, a pleasure house at the edge of the kingdom. They tell of freed slaves, the burning of the said establishment and the man who delivered death to its patrons, Arthune. And Pax? Nobody knew for sure what became of him. It's widely assumed that Pax survived with the other slaves as they ran into the darkness of the night not looking back at the massacre that unfolded shortly after their freedom. "Hey unfair! You told me you won't cry anymore..." he said as he shakily pat Wex on the shoulder. '' ''"But I'm so sick of staying here! I'm so sick of this dumb bed! I'm so sick of everything!" "I... know, " Pax replied. He was looking around their room as if searching for the right words to say. '' ''"You want to see the stars? Maybe walk in the rain and taste the raindrops? Or even chase fireflies..." he trailed off as Wex sobbed under the thin blanket. He wasn't making this any better and he knew it. "You know what?" Pax asked suddenly, as an idea presented itself. "What?" "If you can't go outside... I'll take what's outside myself and bring them here!" "You would?" Wex asked quietly as he peeked out the blanket he was hiding under to look at his brother. Even for a boy of six, he understood the impossibility of this task. "No doubt about that!" '' ''"Even white plume mountain and the silly laughing trees? What about the funny howling cow the size of a house?" '' ''"Y-yes, yes, and yes, even that." "But how? They look pretty heavy to me... and they wouldn't fit in the house" Wex said as he sized up their small room. "The doors are too small for a tree or a mountain..." "I-I'll have to figure that part out..." the older child answered as he scratched his head. '' ''"It's ok Pax, I was just being a baby..." Wex mumbled as he wiped his tears. "You don't have to carry the mountain, or the giant cow, that'll be hard. You'll end up sick like me." "Heeey! You doubting silly you!" he made that ugly face that never failed to make his little brother snigger. "Ok, ok!" Wex said amidst laughter. "Stop doing that! You look like squashed cow poo." Pax smiled at the sound of his brother's giggles. '' ''"I might have to make my arms bigger..." he said lost in thought as he mundanely flexed his small arms. "Anyway, scoot over!" Pax said as he plopped down on the bed beside his brother. "Oh! Almost forgot," Pax sat up suddenly. He rummaged through his rucksack eagerly. He found his target: a small red apple with a few blemishes on the side. "Here, eat up!" he said as he gave it to Wex. "Wha--it's all shiny! I bet it's juicy!" he said as he inhaled its refreshing scent. "Just saw the one. You can have it. Found it in this super cool place filled with flowers and a stream that was cold like ice. Ah, and it had a tree that--" Pax paused for a bit. "What's wrong? It's good to eat," he said worriedly when he noticed Wex idly staring at the fruit. "Only if you tell me more about the place and how you got there... and-and if you eat your share too," he said offering the apple to his older brother. "Hmmkay, that sounds like a fair deal!" Pax happily took a bite. He then closed his eyes and relived the details of his adventure that day. He inhaled deeply then breathed out. '' He ''began telling the story of the Barren Forest with the cold stream and mysterious field of flowers where a lone apple tree stood. "...on a clear night, when you lie down on the grass near the flowers, you'll see bright stars that kinda look like puppies and bear cubs running around..." '' ''"...and then, the old man said that beyond the mountains lay a port filled with ships! I wish I could see them with you someday. He said the sails were really big and colorful..." The forest, the mountains, and the stars heard Pax's words and decided to pay him and his brother a visit. The raggedy room made of planks and rusty nails vanished with a whisper. Its ceiling was now the night sky dusted with stars. Their bed became a ship sailing on the floor, only, it was no longer their floor, it was now the sea, dark and mysterious. The window was no more, in its place was the ship's helm, spinning slowly, turning the rudder. '' ''With his playful voice, almost singsong, words formed and danced around them before entering Wex's ears soothing his melancholy. '' ''Pax didn't need to carry anything after all. As he told his tale by the flickering candlelight, the world let itself in and forever stayed. Arthune Though not related by blood--but oddly having similar features as them--he loved his little brothers more than his life. Older than Pax and Wex by almost a decade, he served as their pillar of strength and guidance through the chaos that was their home life. In turn, the two small kids became his beacons of hope and raison d'être at a time when he no longer had any reason to live. Nobody knew were Arthune was the day Pax was dragged off by the slavers in black cloaks. But then again, nobody really looked for him nor cared about what was happening. Poor people, after all, were but livestock to most in their kingdom. As the slavers were found dead the next day and the brothel Pax was sent to was razed to the ground rumors spread. A rumor of a mad young man, who laughed as he butchered the patrons of the Bleating Lamb, a brothel protected by people of influence. It was said that Arthune was the one who exacted vengeance on the rich and noble deviants who preyed on child slaves. It was said that they did unspeakable acts while sipping fine wines in their secret gilded rooms. He was never heard off after that fateful and grisly event. "You need fresh air," "But I can't walk very far..." replied a nervous voice. "Don't lose heart. I'll carry you if you get tired," Arthune said, as he scooped up his little brother's frail frame with both arms. "But you have to try walking even if a little bit when we're outside," he added. Wex was a little bit scared but indescribably happy. Happy to finally leave their gloomy bedroom behind... albeit temporarily. "Think Pax'll be shocked to see me outside?" the kid asked as he bit his lip in excitement. "Maybe we can hide in the bushes and surprise him!" he said as he turned his head to look at his big brother. "Who knows? Maybe we shall," Arthune replied happily as he stepped through the door carrying Wex out to the bright sunny morning, out to freedom. Old Man Farron "Fear is a warrior's greatest enemy, child," old man Farron told him. '' ''"And no matter what they say; cheesing is allowed and min-maxing is AL legal."''He probably said that OOC Farron was a scarred veteran who was clearly a master of martial combat.Esteemed 9th Dan Munchkin of the Min-Max School of Cheesing and Multiclassing. Nah, he was probably just pulling Wex's leg when he said that.He was the first adventurer Wex befriended after graduating from St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart's learning modules. Quite the memorable day for it was the kid's first expedition after being certified and deemed fit to be an adventurer. A nervous greenhorn, Wex found comfort in the old man's calm demeanor and calculating nature. Timing to the accuracy of seconds how long it'll take to murder everyone in a given encounter, Farron never lost his composure even when the whole party faced overwhelming odds. The efficiency of his strikes was astounding, never wasting a moment nor movement. One fatal blow to the next, his accuracy almost inhuman. The child learned a valuable lesson that day: Never let fear cloud your judgment. He joined Wex on more expedition before he said his farewells. And with that, he was off to Neverwinter, to meet a certain dwarf about a certain cargo. ''"I will do anything for my quest for power." he whispered to Bast. "Even change my backstory to fit my current rebuild," he continued as he closed his DnD stat calculator app.''He was probably talking OOC again. [[Oglok the Holy|'Oglok the Holy']] ''"You're a member of the Herpes?" Wex asked innocently. "Harpers, child. Not herpes, 'Harpers'. And yes, I am part of that organisation." '' ''"Cool!" An uptight half-orc cleric who declared ever so often that he was on a journey of self-improvement. At times he can be heard mumbling to himself, wondering where self-help books could be found. Wex was assigned by the Emerald Enclave to a mission in when he first saw the hulking figure of Oglok--an agent of the Harpers. Unbeknownst to them, this encounter will be the first of many more in the future. Ever since then, fate (or sloppy faction handlers) put them on the same expeditions at an alarming frequency--to Oglok's chagrin. Oglok was not keen on "babysitting". He dislikes pets and small children like how he dislikes his orc heritage. The child, however, was keen on emulating Oglok. As the cleric would begrudgingly note, the kid was so in awe of the half-orc's strength, tenacity, and focus on self-improvement that it led to him adding "Become a Half-Orc like Oglok when I grow up!" in his long list of dreams to fulfill. And no matter how much an exasperated Oglok explained to Wex how biology works and the sheer impossibility of a human child growing up into a half-orc, the persistent kid never wavered. In the end, Oglok found that driving the point was futile, Wex was too young to understand. He decided to simply guide--babysit--the young adventurer instead whenever they found themselves in the same expedition. But here's one thing the uptight cleric misunderstood: deep in his heart, the aspect Wex cherished and admired in Oglok the most was not his focus on self-improvement. It also was not his tenacity, nor his prowess in battle. Not his height too--although Wex wouldn't might being as tall. The one thing that made the deepest, the most lasting impression in his young mind... was Oglok's kindness. "You know child, you're stronger than you look. You don't need to become something else. You're good just the way you are." '' ''Wex looked away to hide his face. He didn't want the cleric to see his tears. It was the first time he was sincerely praised ever since he became an adventurer. "But I still want to be an orc like you Oglok--" "HALF-orc, child. Half-orc--" "--so I could fly!" "..." [[Inlustris Dawnbreeze|'Inlustris "Twink" Dawnbreeze']] Adventurers below the age of 15 are uncommon but not unheard of in Faerun even when the practice of hiring them for expeditions is generally frowned upon. But according to current trends, the age of adventuring continues to lower every year, and the societal stigma that stymied its normalization is slowly eroding. And this is something to worry about and not celebrated according to many scholars. "A very disturbing trend. It shows that we have a lot of work to do. Education is a solution to poverty and general ignorance. Not "the" solution, but one of the many that will surely help us all see the light in these dark times. Children are our future, it is in our best interest that they live long happy lives, educated and ready to face the world not just through steel and fire, but through books and learning." '' ''--Prof. Weaselarse Bumbootlick of St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers® Fourteen year old Inlustris Dawnbreeze--more known as Twink--belongs to that demographic of young adventurers. But unlike most of her adventurer age group, she's highly educated and not at all ignorant of the world's affairs--if not socially awkward. A few years older than Wex, she spooked the boy when they first met. Wex was wary and a bit scared of older kids since older kids usually made sport of him--harassing him because of his dirty clothes, or his tendency to cry when pushed too far. But this child wizard was a kindred spirit. Meeting her while on a mission to investigate some deep catacombs for criminal activity, they naturally clicked after the initial awkwardness. They both existed in a society that believed children should be seen not heard--and suffered in it--after all. They also did not know how to act in front of crowds--especially adults. While Twink would stutter and hide behind her books, Wex would laugh and tell jokes (the punchlines, when they do exist, often fall flat). The girl hoped that books would shield her from the world's frigid and unwelcome gaze. The boy hoped the world wouldn't notice that he's just a kid sweating profusely under his clothes, pretending to be a man. Mere confused children in a world of scary adults. Twink saw scholastic potential in Wex and would often encourage him to read and study. He was delighted of course. Contrary to expectations because of his wild nature, he would have been a gifted scholar if given the chance--perhaps if life had been gentler on him. Since then, whenever he sees Twink's name in the mission roster, he'd happily anticipate her appearance and would rush to her side asking for more books to read when she finally did. "The town priest at the last place I went to looked super happy to see me." Wex started as he looked at Twink and Oglok excitedly. He was telling them about the town of Phandalin and its quirky and oddball priest named Hesu. The afternoon was peaceful and cool, the breeze gentle and the sun mellow. They were sitting on a field of soft grass near the outskirts of town, talking about adventuring, studying, and books. "He also wanted to lend me books!" Wex said as he nudged his head with a finger trying to remember more. '' ''"I thanked him but told him I couldn't because..." he said, looking guilty. "...well, I had to leave for a super secret mission in another city that day and I didn't know when I'll be back..." he said as he scratched his nose. "The life of a big shot adventurer is never easy!" he added, looking smug. "Wow!" Twink said shyly. "Books are cool Wex. Too bad you weren't able to read the ones he showed you," she continued. She then seemed lost in thought for a moment as she mentally reviewed her library's collection. '' ''"I'll give you 'Combat for Dummies 8th Ed.' if you want," she finally said as she giggled. "Whoa! You sure!?" "Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll learn a lot from it." "I'd love to read that!" Oglok sat beside them on the grass, smiling. He was thankful that the kids were being kids that day and not adventurers for a change. '' ''He relaxed, stretched his legs, and decided to enjoy the afternoon. He needed this. A servant of the Light's job of keeping everyone alive was tough, after all. '' ''"Especially when Wex is involved..." he groaned. The sun set slowly, ending the blissful afternoon that was filled with Twink and Wex's laughter. The breeze became chilly and stars emerged one by one. As night rapidly replaced day, Wex's newfound friends went back to town with him to finally have that hearty soup that that pushy innkeeper was talking about all morning. '' ''Was the soup actually good? Who knows. Wex wasn't worried about that at all. For him, food always tasted good anyway when shared with friends.''' '''Wolf Draug (WIP) Tel'Karis (WIP) Bard Marley (WIP) Rynolf (WIP) Sable Cassandra (WIP) Old Granny Clitoria ''' Not to be confused with the obscure saint "Mother Clitoria/St. Clitoria of the rashes" '''Character Information Current Tier: 2 ' Enclave Autumnreaver AgentAnd occasional headache. The Emerald Enclave sometimes wonders if accepting Wex was a mistake. Their handlers were not trained for babysitting after all. But then again, Wex provided solid results--lord knows how--to justify his upper level membership '''Magic Items ' * Goggles of Night * Hand Crossbow +2 '''Feats * Class Abilities Class1 Features * * Class2 Features * * Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - * DDEXYY-YY - 'Mundane Footnotes, References, Odd Trivia ' Category:Characters